Hubungan Soonyoung Jihoon
by Inchii17
Summary: Semua bertanya apa hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Kenapa Soonyoung belum mengajak Jihoon berpacaran padahal mereka sudah saling tahu perasaan masing-masing?. ff pendek untuk mengobati sakit hati soonhoon kemarin.


-Hubungan Soonyoung Jihoon-

 _Inchii17_

Cast :  
\- Lee Jihoon  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Lee Chan  
\- Lee Seokmin

Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T/?

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul, **SLASH/BoyLovers/YAOI! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

4 Juni 2017 – Inchii17

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon itu satu tingkat di atas Soonyoung, meski mereka seumuran.

Soonyoung itu teman Seokmin dan Chan, adik Jihoon.

Tapi sejak pertama bertemu, Soonyoung sudah jatuh hati pada Jihoon, katakan saja cinta pada pandangan pertama. Soonyoung pindahan dari USA, karena perbedaan mata pelajaran makanya Soonyoung turun satu tingkat, jika tidak, dia sudah satu kelas dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung itu pintar, tapi sangat lemah di olah raga, meski begitu dia paling pandai menari dan bela diri, aneh tapi ini faktanya.

Jihoon sebenarnya tertarik dengan Soonyoung, dia menyukai bagaimana lembutnya tatapan Soonyoung padanya, tapi Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon mau bagaimanapun tetap saja tsundere, apa yang dia katakan selalu berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Lee Seokmin dan Lee Chan tidak kembar tapi dikarenakan sewaktu Seokmin masuk taman kanak-kanak berbarengan dengan Chan yang juga ingin masuk, dan ketika masuk sekolah dasar Chan diperbolehkan masuk juga karena bulan lahirnya termasuk bulan awal tahun jadilah dia satu tingkat dengan hyungnya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun itu.

Pernah suatu kali Jihoon dan Chan pulang bersama, hanya berdua tanpa Seokmin dan Soonyoung, kedua orang itu masih ada tugas di kelas mereka jadi karena itulah hari itu hanya ada Jihoon dan Chan.

"Jihoon hyung suka Soonyoung hyung?" tanya Chan.

"Memangnya kenapa Chanie?" tanya Jihoon balik.

"Soonyoung hyung selalu bilang suka pada Jihoon hyung di klub menari, dan semua orang berkata kalau Soonyoung hyung sudah tak waras karena menyukai Jihoon hyung." Jawab Chan.

"Lalu apa kata Soonyoung ketika mendengar itu?" Tanya Jihoon, jujur Jihoon sangat penasaran dengan reaksi Soonyoung, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jihoon itu dijuluki monster di sekolah, dan faktanya memang benar begitu.

"Soonyoung hyung bilang _'apa salah menyukai Jihoon yang manis seperti gulali?'_ " jawab Chan sambil menirukan nada suara Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum, Jihoon tak akan mengelak jika ditanya apa dia senang atau tidak, tentu saja jawabannya sangat senang.

"Jadi menurut Chan apa hyung suka atau tidak pada si pabo itu hm?" tanya Jihoon balik pada Chan. Chan diam, dia menatap hyungnya yang tersenyum manis, dan tanpa menjawab Chan sudah paham kalau hyungnya ini juga punya rasa yang sama pada Soonyoung.

Semua orang tahu mengenai perasaan Soonyoung pada Jihoon, semua juga tahu kalau Jihoon juga punya rasa yang sama, tapi mereka bingung kenapa Soonyoung tak pernah mengajak Jihoon pacaran, padahal setiap hari mereka akan mendengar Soonyoung meneriakkan kata suka pada Jihoon. Jihoon juga bingung kenapa, pasalnya setiap malam Soonyoung selalu mengirimnya pesan manis tak lupa ucapan selamat tidur yang tak kalah manis, setiap bertemu Soonyoung akan sangat perhatian pada Jihoon, jelas sudah kalau Soonyoung mencintai Jihoon ditambah dengan pengakuannya di depan umum yang kelewat gila itu, tapi sampai detik ini Jihoon tak pernah mendengar kalimat _'Mau pacaran denganku Jihoonie?'_ terlontar dari bibir Soonyoung, Jihoon sudah lama menunggu tapi Soonyoung masih tetap begitu.

Dan saat festival sekolah barulah Jihoon tahu apa alasan Soonyoung tak mau mengajaknya pacaran. Berterima kasihlah pada otak jenius Lee Chan adik kesayangannya yang sudah kelewat gemas dengan hubungan mereka.

"Hyung kenapa tak pernah mengajak Jihoon hyung berkencan?" tanya Chan secara gamblang di depan khalayak umum, hei mereka masih di kantin dan Chan bertanya begitu santainya.

"Berkencan? Aku pernah mengajaknya nonton dan makan bersama." Jawab Soonyoung, katakanlah Soonyoung salah mengerti pertanyaan Chan.

"Maaf, maksudku berpacaran." Ralat Chan.

"Ooh.. kenapa memang? Jihoon yang tanya?" tanya Soonyoung balik, sejak Chan bertanya tiba-tiba kantin menjadi sepi, mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan ini, begitu pula Jihoon yang berada 4 meja dari mereka, biarkanlah Jihoon ikut mendengarkan apa alasan dibalik perilaku Soonyoung selama ini.

"Jihoon hyung tak bertanya, tapi aku yakin dia ingin tahu." Jawab Chan, Jihoon tersenyum adiknya yang satu ini memang sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya, dan yang satu lagi adalah penghiburnya, lengkap sudah hidup Jihoon itupun jika ditambah Soonyoung sebagai pengisi hatinya. Oh Jihoon lupa kalau Soonyoung sudah masuk ke hatinya tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya tak ingin mengajaknya pacaran." Jawab Soonyoung, membuat seisi kantin langsung ribut. Jihoon sekarang pun sudah berwajah bingung, marah dan kecewa mungkin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chan sekali lagi, dia tak puas dengan jawaban Soonyoung yang terbilang masih menggantung, dan saat itulah kantin kembali senyap. Jihoon menahan amarahnya dia berusaha untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat dari Kwon-pabo-Soonyoung.

"Aku tak ingin hanya mengajaknya pacaran, aku ingin mengajaknya menikah, kalau pacaran dia masih bisa direbut orang lain tapi jika dia menikah denganku, aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku." Jawab Soonyoung, Chan terpana, dia sudah satu tahun mengenal Soonyoung, sudah sering dia melihat wajah serius dan tegas Soonyoung, kali inipun ketika wajah konyol dan imut berganti dengan wajah serius masih bisa membuat Chan terpana. Itu membuat Chan bangga punya calon kakak ipar seperti Soonyoung, tentu saja Chan akan sangat senang punya kakak ipar seperti Soonyoung yang sangat mahir menari ditambah dengan otaknya yang encer itu.

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Soonyoung tersenyum entah tersenyum malu, iri bahkan terharu. Salah satunya Jihoon, dia terharu mendengar itu, biarlah dia disebut berlebihan toh tak ada yang salahkan mendengar penuturan dari orang yang kita cintai?

Sejak itulah tanpa ada penjelasan apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka, Soonyoung dan Jihoon tetap bersama, jika ditanya, mereka akan menjawab dengan kompak kalau mereka masih teman, cukup saling tahu hati masing-masing, dan menjaganya hingga waktu tiba.

Jihoon tahu Soonyoung mencintai dirinya dan hanya dirinya.

Soonyoung pun tahu kalau hati Jihoon hanya untuk dirinya, oh Soonyoung juga memiliki sepenuhnya tubuh Jihoon. Ini Jihoon yang bilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Author's note]

Mengisi kebosaan dan menghilangkan stress oh juga penghibur diri karena moment Soonhoon yang terbilang peliiitttt, memang kebiasaan dan sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi kalau mereka duduk sebelahan, kadang suka sebel ya, mereka tuh deket tapi rasa jauuuhhh! Mau gimana lagi konsekuensinya udah diginiin sama mereka, ditungguin ndak nongol, kagak ditungguin bikin jantung mau copot, jadi kalo ada apa-apa jangan berharap banyak, mereka bukan couple macam verkwan, meanie, junhao, jeongcheol, jihan, cheolsoo yang kalo diharap bakalan kejadian. Intinya ya jadi shipper mereka tuh kudu sabar, jangan minta macem-macem, mereka lirikan aja tuh kadang suatu moment yang bakalan jarang terjadi, mereka juga kalo bikin moment gk nanggung, suka bikin yang liat tereak meraung macem kucing pen kawin. Oh iya buat kalian yang mau req Behind The Scene of SoonHoon tinggal dm aja ke Soonbabyhoon di twitter, atau coment deh ya wkwk, nanti dipikirkan, ini masih tahap males nyelesein, mana lagi ujian kan pas bikin gini, gila memang, yaudah dari pada ini ntar makin ndak mutu I'll say See you later~~Love u caratdeul and SoonHoon Shipper~~ Ulgo Shipji Anhaaa~~!


End file.
